Utopia
by Red Cassis
Summary: .Written for the 2008 dgficexchange. After a rough patch, they see who comes crawling back first.


**Utopia**

His eyes widened slightly as he saw her descend the stairs with her brothers. For the most part they looked exactly the same as when he went to school with them. There was something different about her though, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she said as she stepped up to him. "You know, since you hate my father."

Draco was too busy taking in the short, tight black dress that she wore, his eyes greedily roaming. "My father is part of the Ministry, or have you forgotten, Weasley?"

She grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter who had stopped in front of her. She noticed he didn't have a glass of his own. "Don't you drink?"

"I prefer to drink in the company of beautiful woman," Draco said, smirking. "Would you like to join me outside, Ginevra?"

For some reason the sound of her full name sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. Slowly, she nodded and followed him. No one would miss her.

The air was much cooler outside than it was in the building; Ginny noticed as she shuddered. Something fell against her shoulders and she smiled slightly. He had given her his jacket. When she looked at Draco leaning against the stone wall near the door, she saw that he was wearing a black shirt and tie, and she wondered, briefly, how long it might take her to get those off him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He just stared at her, his gray eyes lingering elsewhere for a moment before he said, "I wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

"You're very kind."

He chuckled. "Kind is not a word I hear very often."

"Really?" Ginny said, bring her eyes to his face. "I was under the impression that people had changed their views about you since school."

"Some people never change," said Draco as he walked down the steps. Ginny followed closely, he could hear her heels hitting the stone as she did.

"Did you?" she mumbled.

"What?" he said as he stepped onto the grass.

"Did you change?" she asked again.

Draco stood very still for a moment and listened to her words, to sound of her voice, to the quietness around them, and then he did something stupid. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulled her closer and brushed his lips against hers.

"You tell me," he whispered as he lifted his face away from hers.

Ginny's brown eyes widened slightly as her fingers slid against his silk tie, and she yanked, a smile touching her lips as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"I think so," she muttered softly. "My parents are probably looking for me."

"Yeah," Draco said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "They probably are."

When they were back at the doors to go inside, Ginny suddenly said, "Oh, I almost forgot." She was holding his jacket in her hands.

"Keep it," he said as he opened the door. "I have others."

"What will you tell everyone?"

"I'll say that I lost it."

"No, Draco, I mean will you tell them about the kiss?" Ginny said nervously.

He stopped and looked at her. "Will I see you again?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "I suppose you will."

"Well, I mean, can I?"

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now," she said.

"Neither am I," he said, smiling thinly. "Isn't that convenient?"

"Are you talking about a fling?" Ginny said, biting her lip. "Because I don't know if I could do that."

"It's just sex," he said. "I'm sure you could do that."

Ginny blushed.

He smiled and came close to her, leaning his forehead against hers. "Look. I know how I treated you at school was horrible, and you have no reason to agree to any of this. You work for the Ministry now, so you have the money you didn't have when you were younger. I also know I may not be the best for you, but I'd like to try to be."

Ginny looked at him and nodded.

"I'll see you around."

What could she possibly lose from having a fling with him?

* * *

His breath caught in his chest as he watched her eyes narrow. He concluded then, as she started rummaging for her things, that he was in very deep shit. Sighing, he walked over to the dresser and began taking her clothes out and putting them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, stalking over to him.

"I'm helping," he said, glancing at her. "What does it look like?"

"So, that's it?" she said, frowning. She was fighting a lost cause. "You're not even going to apologize?"

"For what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not the one who cheated."

"I've already told you," she said. "I did not cheat on you. It was just a kiss. But you won't believe me, because you're so insecure in this relationship."

He stared at her, and his lips twitched slightly. "Relationship? Is that what you think this is, Ginny? We both agreed at your father's banquet that this was just a fling."

A smirk fluttered across the redhead's mouth. "If this isn't a relationship, why have you accused me of cheating?"

"Did we make any arrangement that meant it was all right to kiss or fuck other people? I don't think so."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Ginny practically shouted. "You know that this isn't some random fling."

Draco's eyes widened slightly, and then darkened as he stepped closer to her. "I don't like you," he said calmly. "Sometimes I can't even stand the sight of you. We are not in love. I've had enough. I want you gone."

She closed her eyes, opened them, and slapped him across the face. She took a breath and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He pressed his fingers to his cheek, the pale skin a little pink from the blow, and he glared at her. "Get out."

Ginny stood there for a moment and looked around, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. "You're going to see that this is wrong, Draco. You're going to come back to me."

"Malfoys' don't crawl back to secretaries," he said arrogantly. "I like my woman rich."

"Then why me?" Ginny hissed as she grabbed her wand off the bedside table.

"You have a nice ass," he said as he reached for her. His hand slid against her hip and he smirked. "And I like the way you scream my name. What other reasons do I need?" He caught her hand as she went to hit him again and laced their fingers together, pulling her closer, his breath warm against her face.

"Fuck you," she whispered, her brown eyes glassy as she blinked back unshed tears.

"Ah, we've already played that game, remember?" he asked darkly. He smirked. "You lost."

"What's wrong with you?" she said quietly. She lowered her head, her red hair falling over her eyes as she backed away from him, gathered her things, and reached the door. "I don't even know you anymore."

"You never really did, Weasley," he said, taking a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lighting it. He stuck it in his mouth and tilted his head at her. "Close the door on your way out,. I don't want any more filth, like you, wandering inside, understood?"

Ginny just stared at him and Apparated away.

* * *

As she sat up, the sheets stuck to her sweaty body. She stretched, groaning slightly as she heard her muscles crack; she turned her head to see the sleeping form beside her. When she didn't recognize the face, she let out a gasp.

"Who-?" she mumbled as she watched him open his eyes, his hands sliding through his tousled brown hair.

"Easy," he said as he sat up, bringing the sheet with him. His blue eyes looked tense as he stared at her. "I knew this would happen. Do you remember anything from last night at the bar?"

Ginny thought for a moment before saying softly, "I remember going there and sitting down. I ordered a lot to drink, I guess, but I don't remember getting home." Her voice sounded scratchy.

"That was my fault," said the stranger as he put his boxers on. "I bought you a few drinks when we started talking. We were getting along quite nicely."

"What's your name?"

"Jeremy," he said, putting out his hand. "I don't bite," he muttered, looking at her expression. "Well, I mean, I bit you, but you started it."

She smiled slightly.

"Do you know my name?"

"Ginny," he said. "I remember, because I liked it. I haven't ever met a girl with that name before."

"You said the same thing last night."

He smiled. "So you do remember?"

"Bits and pieces," she said as she got up and wandered into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast before you leave? It's the least I can do."

"Leave?"

Ginny turned to see him leaning against the wall near her bedroom, his blue eyes surveying everything around him before he wandered over to press his lips to her shoulder, his arms snaking around her waist.

"I can't have you stay here," Ginny said softly.

"I understand," he said before he headed back into her room to gather his things. "I had a good time last night."

Ginny bit her lip. She wanted to say that she did too, but stopped. She had never woken up with a stranger in her bed and not remembered how they got there. Normally she didn't drink that much either.

"He's a jerk for letting you go," Jeremy murmured, sliding a hand through his hair. "But if he doesn't come to his senses, I'd like to have dinner with you, if that's okay."

"I don't know," replied Ginny. "I mean, I barely know you."

"I didn't rob you at least," he said with a smile. "So that means you can trust me."

"That's comforting," she said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe I'll see you around, then. I have to get ready for work."

"What about-" he asked as he reached the door.

"Rain check," she murmured. "I'll get in contact with you somehow."

As she made breakfast, Ginny decide that she liked his smile.

* * *

He stood outside Arthur's office waiting for her, his hands in his pockets, and a scowl on his face; his jet-black hair untidy and lengthy. He raised his head slightly and caught her eye. Slowly, he stepped away from the door.

"Morning," he said stiffly. "Your father is waiting for you. Oh, did you have fun last night?"

Ginny was just about to open the door when she turned around.

"What?"

"You went out, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said. "I went out."

"Did you take Malfoy?" asked Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't see him," Ginny lied. "I'll see you later, Harry."

Before he could ask anything else, she slammed the door. She looked around her father's office with ease, as he looked up from his crowded desk.

"Ginny!" he said brightly, grinning. "How was your evening last night?"

"Fine," she said as she sat down in one of the chairs. "Did you and Mum do anything special?"

Arthur looked at her with a strange expression, then his eyes widened and he said, "Oh no. Gin, if you see your mother, don't tell her we talked."

"You forgot your anniversary, didn't you?" asked Ginny. "I knew you would. You've been exhausting yourself all week."

"How are you and Draco doing?" he asked.

Ginny stopped tapping her foot and looked at him. "We haven't seen much of each other this week. He's been really busy."

"Didn't you go out with him last night?" Arthur asked.

"No, I went out alone."

"Ginny, you know how I-"

"Yeah, I know how you feel about me going into strange places and drinking alone.," Ginny said calmly. "Obviously, nothing happened to me, as you can see."

"I just want you to be safe," said Arthur quietly as he looked down at his paperwork. "That's all."

"I'm twenty-four," Ginny said, leaning her elbows on the desk. "I think I'm the safest I can be right now."

"Ginny!" a voice squeaked as the door opened again. Luna entered, bouncing on her heels and grinning. "How was last night? Did you go home with that guy that you were talking to? I bet he was really – what? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, hello, Mr. Weasley."

He nodded. "Luna. How are you this morning? Apparently, as chatty as always."

Ginny looked mortified as she stood up and clutched Luna's arm, dragging her outside into the hallway. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"I was making pleasant conversation," said Luna dreamily. "What's wrong with that?"

"Telling my father about my sexual escapades isn't my idea of pleasant conversation!" she growled.

"You mean you-" Luna began.

"Yes!" Ginny hissed. "I slept with him, though, I don't remember doing it. He was very kind about it. He wants to take me out to dinner to make up for it."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Oh, right, because I think Draco would get mad."

"Luna, Draco and I aren't-"

"You look positively lovely when you're angry," said a snide voice.

He was standing very close to her when she turned around.

"Might I have a word?"

Before she could protest, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Luna.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Ginny snarled, twisting from his grip.

"It seems, to me, that we left things unfinished last night," he said, smirking. His fingers wrapped around her chin and he pulled her face up to his. "You owe me a fuck."

"I don't owe you a thing!" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"I think you do. Haven't you ever heard of breakup sex? Unless, perhaps you would like to tell your family the truth, and maybe Jeremy, too?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at him. "How did you know about Jeremy?"

"That's a stupid question, Ginny. How do you think I know about him?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He watched her expression, the realization dawning, and he smiled cruelly.

"You hired him."

"You're not the only one who can play dirty. So, do we have an agreement? I will keep my silence as long as I see you tonight."

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny whispered.

"Payback's a bitch," he said quietly, chuckling. "Besides, your humiliation is not something I want to see. Your family really liked me. I'd hate to see their reactions when you tell them you messed everything up."

As he disappeared from view, Ginny burst into tears.

* * *

He let his arms slide around her and he pulled her closer. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "this really was a brilliant idea."

"How so?" Ginny asked. "You're not making much sense. We've had our fling, and it's over now."

"There's no feelings attached with fucking," he whispered. "We both get what we want, and no one has to know there's nothing between us, but friction."

"You're disgusting," she said. "I don't get you, Draco, I really don't. You say you want a fling, I give in, you end things because of a little misunderstanding, and then you want me to come crawling back."

"You will always come back," he said. "You have nowhere else to go."

"You're not making any sense, you know that?" Ginny asked as she turned into him. His white-blond hair was messy as he stared at her.

"Meaning what?"

"I don't even know why I'm here."

"You're fucking me," he replied.

"And you're blackmailing me," she growled. "You have nothing to gain by telling my family the truth. It was a misunderstanding."

"They'd be disappointed to know that you would have a fling with someone they liked, rather than an actual relationship."

"I have my reasons for not getting close to you."

"Because you're scared," he replied. "You're just like the others."

"I think we're done here," she said after a moment.

He was starting at the ceiling as the mattress sank, and she walked around his room to get her things. A loud crack made him aware that he was alone. As he started to drift to sleep, he clutched the pillow beside him – it smelled of lavender.

It smelled of her.

***

"So, you hired some bloke to get in close with your ex-girlfriend? You really are malicious, Malfoy," Blaise said as he sipped his fourth glass of wine.

"She's not my ex, Zabini, she was just a fling," he said, staring out the window of the bar. "She likes this place, you know?"

"As you've told me before," Blaise said. "I thought you were going to move on?"

"There's nothing to move on from!" he snapped. "She was just a bloody fling."

"Four months," Blaise reminded him. "You haven't shut up about Ginny Weasley in four months. Now, I know, you're smart, so you can figure out what's going on here. You love her, Draco, just admit it."

"I do not," he said, looking around. "I don't even like her."

"Sorry, you like her body, and the way she fucks."

"You don't have to be so blunt about it," the blond said, scowling. "Yeah, sure, I like the way she is when we have sex, so what?"

"You miss her," Blaise pointed out. "Otherwise you wouldn't have told me to meet you here – the place she likes. She's quite a female. Those hips, and her legs, Merlin…"

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he sneered. "Shut up."

"I think I've proven my point," said Blaise triumphantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You became jealous when I talked about her," he said, smiling. "You don't get jealous over a few fucks, my friend. You get jealous over feeling."

"I do not have feelings for her," he repeated. "So shut the fuck up, Zabini, or I'm leaving."

"Oh, that's fine," Blaise said distractedly. He was staring at a tall brunette a few seats away. "I'll manage to keep myself entertained if you go."

"Maybe that's what I need," Draco murmured. "Someone to keep my mind of off her."

"That's a very good idea," said a voice.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ginny?"

Jeremy collapsed into one of the two empty seats next to them and ran a hand through his hair. "She doesn't want to see me," he said. "She's still too hung up on you."

"I told her," Draco said quietly. "She's going to be plenty pissed when you see her."

"You told her? Why?"

"I thought she needed to know." He smirked.

"Well done!" Blaise exclaimed, his words becoming slurred. "You're the master of deceit, Malfoy."

"I'm not doing this anymore," Jeremy said, standing. "I came to talk to you about backing out anyway, but now that I know what you've done, I'm out for good." He was halfway to the door when Draco spoke.

"You don't even know her. She likes things in a specific order, she likes honey in her tea, she likes ice cream with caramel syrup, she hums when she's in a good mood, and her mother calls an average of two times a day to check on her. Now, tell me, how much of that did you know?"

"None," he said.

"I think we're done here," Draco muttered, narrowing his eyes. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Delaney."

"That was interested," commented Blaise as he returned to his seat. He waved a piece of paper around. "I got the brunette's address. Looks like I'm going to have a good night."

"You know what just happened here, don't you?" Draco asked, staring at him.

"No."

"I've completely and utterly screwed myself." He groaned.

* * *

Ginny's anger had caused her to go out and get piss drunk, without so much as a care of what happened to her during the course of the night. She knew she was being stupid, but that didn't stop her from drinking an entire bottle of bourbon by herself, while she sat in one of the bars near her home.

Presently, she was very aware of the eyes on her as she drank alone. She felt disgusted by the men that ogled her, but never said a word to them about it. She just continued to pour her own shots.

"You look like shit, Weasley," said a voice.

"Why do you care what I look like?" she spat at him drunkenly. "You're a bastard, and I hate you."

"I'm not Malfoy, sweetheart, you can't talk to me that way and think I deserve it."

"No, you're-" Ginny tried to think, tried to focus on the person in front of her. Things were getting blurry. "I know who you are," she whispered as her body went slack in the chair, the bottle smashing to the ground as she passed out.

Sighing, he picked her up and took her to the only place he knew she'd be safe.

* * *

Ginny felt like her head was going to explode before she even opened her eyes. Things around her were loud: cars outside, someone cooking in the kitchen, the slamming of pots, and a male swearing.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, looking around at the unfamiliar room she was in. She didn't move a muscle as the door to the room opened and someone stepped inside. She took one look at him and wanted to scream. Instead, she reached for the table beside her.

"I have your wand," he announced, taking a step forward and setting down the tray of food. "I knew you would attempt to curse me, so I took from you when Blaise brought you here last night."

"Blaise?" she muttered, placing a hand on her head.

"Yes," said Draco as he sat down on the bed.

She didn't move.

"How are you feeling, Ginny?"

"Confused," she mumbled. "I'm still angry at you, too."

"I know," he said, nodding. "I want you to know that I'm done doing business with Jeremy. I told him that I let you know why he was hanging around. Needless to say, he wasn't happy with me, because he liked you a little bit."

"He was nice," she muttered.

"I paid him an obscene amount of money to be with you. I wanted to see if you would stop thinking about me. I know you were having difficulty with it, because of how you feel, and I don't blame you. You know I'm not the best when it comes to commitment, but I want to try that with you."

"Why?"

"I was happy with you," he said. "I don't think you understood how much I really cared for you these four months, did you?"

"I saw it sometimes," she said. "Other times you just acted like you did when we were in school together."

"I know I'm a prick."

"What made you change your mind?" Ginny wondered.

"Well, besides Blaise telling me how I felt, I knew a lot more about you than Mr. Delaney did."

"So, it took your friend to tell you how to feel, and the man you hired to know nothing about the woman you like for you to make your decision?" Ginny asked, staring at him.

"Love," he muttered, glancing down.

"Right," Ginny scoffed. "I'm sure that's true."

"You don't-" He stopped, glancing at her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No," said Ginny, scowling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

He handed her wand over and she disappeared, leaving him alone once again. Draco hissed under his breath and seized the tray beside him, throwing it across the room so that it hit the wall, its contents flying everywhere.

She would come back.

* * *

"Have a nice night?" Harry said as she walked through the doors of the Ministry. This was not the first person she wanted to see.

"Do you know where Luna is?" Ginny asked, trying to steer his mind off track.

"No, I don't. So, did you?" he asked again.

"I really can't talk," she said as she swept passed him. It wasn't until he gripped her arm firmly did she turn to face him. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"I have to find Luna." She pulled away from him and started down the hall, but his voice stopped her.

"Who ended the fling?"

Ginny blinked before turning around again. "That's none of your business, and I'd like it if you stayed out of my personal life."

"I knew there was something odd about the two of you being together, and now I know what it is. I just didn't think you'd be the one to use him for anything, let alone sex. Malfoy is known for using women, so he didn't care if you got attached and he hurt you."

"That's not true!" shouted Ginny, her eyes going wide as soon as the statement left her mouth. "I mean…"

Harry had started to laugh at her. "You actually think he meant it? Gin, I didn't really think you were that naïve."

The last thing Ginny heard, as she walked away, was Harry shouting after her. She found Luna in one of the empty offices down the hall, looking over some papers. When she looked up and saw Ginny, her face changed.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Harry's just being an idiot," she said, sitting down next to her friend. "He thinks he knows everything about Draco, just because they were rivals at school."

"I haven't seen him around much," commented Luna. "I hope there hasn't been a problem."

"You knew we were only using each other?" Ginny asked, surprised. "How come you never said anything to me?"

"It wasn't my place," muttered Luna. "Besides, you had to make your own decision about what you wanted to do with him. I don't know Draco that well, only what both you and Harry have said about him, but I'd rather believe you over Harry any day."

"It's just a mess," said Ginny hopelessly. "And it's my fault for caring about him when I knew he was only going to hurt me."

"You couldn't have known he was the same after all these years," replied Luna softly as she looked at her.

"He said he loved me, Luna."

"Oh, well, that changes things a bit, doesn't it? What did you say to him?" For the first time since Ginny sat down, Luna looked interested in the conversation they were having.

"I told him that I didn't believe him," said Ginny, shrugging. "I thought it was only a means of getting me back into his bed."

"What did he say to that?" Luna asked.

"He didn't get a chance to say anything because I demanded my wand and left his flat this morning."

"Wait," Luna mumbled, staring at her. "You stayed overnight?"

"I had to," admitted Ginny. "I went to a bar and passed out, while I was talking to Blaise. He took me to Draco's, and I left this morning, after we had the argument. It's just so like him to do that. He's so stubborn…"

"As charming as that sounds," said a voice from the doorway, "I don't think that's what you want to discuss today." He stood with his back straight, his hands on either side of the door, his head turned towards them, and his eyes locking with hers.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, a little bit kinder than she had initially meant. "Did I forget something?"

"My apologies," he murmured to Luna. "Might I be able to steal your lovely friend for a little while?"

Luna looked at Ginny worriedly.

"It's all right," she said softly as she stood and walked over to him. "What can I do for you?" she asked him politely, before scowling.

"I want to talk to you," he said quietly.

"I'm working," she muttered.

"No, you're not, you're sitting around talking about me."

"What do you want?" Ginny asked again.

He didn't say a word as he ushered her out into the hallway and closed the door, leaning against it. He continued to stare at her before he actually found his voice. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. You have every right not to believe what I've told you, but I really hope you will, because it's true."

Ginny frowned and lowered her head. When she felt his fingers on her cheeks she gasped. He pulled her face up to look at her, his lips curving into a delicate smile before he brushed his mouth against hers.

Her mind completely shut off as she felt her arms going around his neck, pulling him closer. Feeling his warm body against hers was making her dizzy. She took a breath and lifted her head away from him.

"You know I'm still mad at you," Ginny said.

"I can live with that," he smiled and kissed her again, wrapped his arms around her waist. "We had better sex when you were angry."

Ginny nodded as she heard Luna giggle from inside the room. She knew the rest of the day was going to be full of questions, but she could deal with that.


End file.
